This invention is concerned with a locking mechanism for locking a stationary member and a movable member to each other. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a multiple bolt lock for locking a door to a door frame or a window to a window frame.
In order to prevent house-breaking and for safety reasons, there's an increasing tendancy to provide multipoint closure locks. These multipoint closure locks generally comprise a plurality of catches which cooperate with a plurality of corresponding bolts and which can be actuated with one and the same mechanism, such as a key, a knob, or a handle.
The installation of such locks, and in particular their adaptation to door-frames or window frames requires relatively delicate and lengthy carpentry, and in many instances detailed locksmithing work. This considerably raises the cost of the lock installed.
In other situations, it is oftentimes necessary to undercut the frame and/or the door which can mar the outer surface portion as well as require expensive reconstruction.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a locking device which can be easily and simply installed on existing door frames.
A further object of the invention is to provide a locking device which can be installed onto an existing door frame by means of and with the use of a minimal of carpentry and locksmithing work.
Another object of the invention is to provide a lock which would make it possible to obtain a perfect closure, and not have the operation of the lock disturbed in case of deformation due to warping of the door frame.